La Leyenda del Rayo Carmesí
by espinozamendez026
Summary: -El destino ha cambiado- -Lo sé- -Quizá... es el fin- Grandes amenazas se levantan una tras otra, la traición y el honor son cosas del día a día, pero ambas pueden matar a quien sea. Muchos combates están por venir, pero, no solo los hombres lucharan, algo se acerca... y nadie puede detenerlo
1. Chapter 1

**La leyenda del rayo carmesí**

DISCLAIMER:

Ahora bien, como todos lo hacen y creo que yo también debo hacerlo he aquí la acostumbrada **Renuncia de derechos** : Naruto, así como todo elemento u caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, lo único que me pertenece es el desarrollo de la historia y los personajes que sean de mi invención y propiedad intelectual

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

-hola - personaje hablando.

\- (piérdete) - personaje pensando.

 **-me aburres mocoso -** demonio/invocación hablando.

 **\- (ese pervertido otra vez)-** demonio/invocación pensando.

{se levantó y suspiro} - acción que realiza un personaje mientras habla

 **-** ¡la batalla comienza! **-** palabras entre guiones puedes significar tanto acciones o palabras que se digan, depende del orden en el que este

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

- ** _Prologo_** -

Desde que la humanidad ha tenido memoria se ha deleitado con leyendas que van desde hazañas heroicas hasta cosas terroríficas.

Traspasadas a través de las generaciones o olvidadas de la memoria del hombre, algunos afirmaron que fueron reales y otros solo las tomaron como cuentos para niños. Pero, muchos olvidan que estas historias nacieron a la par con la época en la que se fundaron naciones, en la que nacieron religiones y en la que cayeron imperios. La humanidad en **_la tierra_** tuvo muchas etapas importantes a lo largo de su historia

Una de ellas fue **La edad de los lamentos** , cosa que sucedió inclusive antes de la llegada de Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, la edad de los lamentos fue una edad en la que los hombres nacían y vivían para pelear.

Dicho tiempo fue uno que sumió en caos y desesperación a la población de todo el mundo, los alimentos y lugares seguros eran algo de lo que más escaseaba, la guerra era el modo de vida de muchos, pero algunos hombres cambiaron ese desgastante modo de vida y trajeron una paz en base a la fuerza, aunque… no sería algo permanente

.

Ahora esto es algo de lo que muy pocos saben pues fue casi eliminado de la historia misma, todo aquello que pudiese afirmar la existencia de esa época termino hecho cenizas cuando un meteoro cayo a la tierra trayendo consigo a una mujer de cabello blanco que moldeo ese mundo destruido a su antojo, sacrificando a miles para cumplir sus ambiciones.

- ** _Capitulo 1_** -

- ** _AÑO 107_** -

-La vida de un destello-

\- ¡adelante! - grito una voz tras escuchar que tocaban la puerta, instantes después un hombre con chaleco jonnin entro a lo que aparentaba ser una oficina ejecutiva.

-señor, la reunión del consejo es dentro de veinte minutos- tras cerrar la puerta a su espalda le hizo recordatorio al rubio de ojos azules que cansinamente dejo papeles en un escritorio y le volteo a ver con detenimiento

-se me había olvidado- respondió con cansancio mientras se sobaba la sien, solo para después voltear a ver los documentos por revisar y terminar agobiado. Entonces el rubio se levantó de su asiento de piel para darse la vuelta y ver a través de un gran ventanal toda la aldea de la hoja buscando despejar su mente, teniendo una vista que alcanzaba a vislumbrar hasta las puertas de la misma, volteo a ver a su acompañante antes de decir - gracias-

-Minato ¿hace cuánto no duermes? – olvidando su posición le cuestiono preocupado, antes de caminar hasta estar al lado derecho del rubio e intentar verle los ojos, pronto noto que estaban rojos y con las pupilas dilatadas.

-hace como tres días- respondió con tranquilidad antes de comenzar a estirarse.

-el dormir en la oficina no te hace ningún bien, además de que tu hijo…-

\- ¡Minato-sama! ¡Minato-sama! ¡su hijo Naruto…! – desde la lejanía se oyó el grito que se acercó cada vez más hasta que entro un joven ninja con chaleco chunnin de improviso, antes de que terminara de hablar el Hokage le hizo una seña con la mano para que se detuviera.

-Genji hazte cargo de él- dijo el rubio con una leve sonrisa que se tornó muy placentera al ver el disgusto del hombre -muchacho estas bajo su cargo, lleva a cinco gennin y busquen a mi hijo-

Tras que terminara de hablar el joven chunnin asintió antes de salir de la oficina con prisa.

-solo porque tienes reunión si no…- el nombrado solo forzó una sonrisa mientras dejaba el resto a imaginación del hombre de gabardina blanca.

-aunque no quisieras aun te mandaría a hacerlo jaja- Minato rio aún más cuando el jonnin frunció el ceño -jaja, sabes, extraño salir de misión-

Dijo con melancolía mirando el firmamento.

-yo aún puedo- contesto con un tono de burla a lo que ambos hombres soltaron una breve carcajada, el rubio le tomo el hombro izquierdo antes de asentir, Genji entendió la orden por lo que se dio la vuelta antes de dejar al Hokage solo frente al ventanal.

- ** _Media hora más tarde_** -

\- ¡nunca me atraparan! - gritaba un niño de no más de 7 años con ropas sucias y con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras corría entre la gente, detrás de él tres gennin le seguían con cansancio y ropas aún más sucias que las suyas, al pasar una calle algo se lanzó sobre el niño y termino derribándolo.

-gracias a kami – soltó con cansancio una joven de largos cabellos negros y ropas rotas.

-Que decías? – pregunto el chunnin riendo mientras lo mantenía sometido en el suelo con las manos atrapadas, la gente comenzó a mirarlos murmurando cosas al reconocer al infante.

\- ¡maldito mocoso! – el grito de una adolescente de cabello verde se hizo notar, misma que desde el techo de una casa cayó dando una maroma en el suelo de forma torpe, comenzó a correr hasta donde el menor, pero fue el momento en el que el ultimo gennin faltante llego y le tomo un hombro para alejarla del pequeño.

-tranquila, no lo podemos tocar- dijo serio mientras mantenía su mano izquierda en su nariz y en su ropa se veían rastros de sangre

\- ¡pero...! - molesta trato de insistir.

-yo también quiero hacerlo Tatsumi-chan – contesto conteniendo su enojo -tanto o más que tu-

Asevero mirando al pequeño de siete años con fastidio antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

-veo que lo lograron- Genji hizo acto de aparición con total calma tras dar la vuelta en una esquina, el hombre se veía fresco y sin rastros de suciedad por lo que los seis jóvenes entrecerraron los ojos.

-¡se suponía que debía de ayudarnos!- gritaron los gennin y el chunnin al unísono.

-verán – dijo riendo mientras pensaba en una excusa - quería ver en cuanto tiempo lo atrapaban-

Tras decir esto Genji rio nervioso antes de ser visto con furia por parte de los ninjas y con burla de parte de Naruto -bien llevémoslo con su madre-

Dijo viendo al chunnin y dando un asentimiento a los gennin tras lo que estos se retiraron a cobrar su pago por la misión.

\- ¡esperen! - el pequeño sorprendido comenzó a intentar zafarse - ¡con mama no!, ¡que sea con papa! -

-Tu padre no tiene tiempo para ti- contesto Genji con tranquilidad, intentando llevar al menor con rapidez a la fortaleza Namikaze pues los civiles no dejaban de verlos, murmurando cosas y negando con la cabeza al ver el comportamiento del menor de los Namikaze.

\- ¡podemos negociarlo, por favor con mama no! - dijo dramáticamente con lágrimas en los ojos -si me sueltas te…-

-lo siento viejo, no estoy al mando- contesto con premura el chunnin antes de tomarlo de la mano izquierda y comenzar a caminar seguido del jonnin.

-hace cuanto se conocen? – Genji pregunto con confusión al notar la familiaridad con la que se hablaban.

-Lord Hokage me ascendió cuando lo atrape en el festival de Tanabata – dijo con orgullo mientras inflaba el pecho.

\- eso explica algunas cosas (-_-) U – contesto el hombre tras lo que se sobo la cabeza con incredulidad.

\- deberías dejar estas travesuras – el adolescente decía riendo.

-te hice reír con algunas admítelo – Naruto dijo con cinismo tras lo que volteo a ver de reojo al chunnin antes de mirar al frente de nuevo y continuar -y si no hiciera travesuras no tendrías trabajo -

\- (mmm veo que Minato ascendió al muchacho porque es muy tenaz, pero…) - Genji pensó rápidamente tras ver al par de amigos reír – como te llamas? -

-yo?, ¡oh! Yoren, Ikkamoto Yoren, señor – dijo mientras volteaba a verlo, rio antes de volver a mirar a Naruto que comenzaba a intentar zafarse -si lo haces te atrapare y cuando lo haga le diré a ya sabes quién lo del martes –

Amenazo mientras mantenía la sonrisa, Genji por su parte entrecerró los ojos tras oír lo último, ese detalle le llamo la atención puesto que parecía que el joven de 13 años podía controlar al indisciplinado hijo del Hokage.

\- está bien, pero ¡solo si me enseñas como lanzar shuriken! – derrotado solo miro al adolescente que alzo los hombros en un gesto de "lo pensare".

Tras una larga e incómoda caminata de varios minutos pasaron la zona comercial de la aldea y llegaron a la zona residencial donde se veían las diferencias entre civiles y nobles para luego pasar a los recintos de clanes.

\- Yoren te gustaría un trabajo bien pagado? – le comento Genji al joven que solo le miro atento.

- ** _Dos horas más tarde_** -

Un hombre leía documentos mientras firmaba algunos y negaba otros, la noche había llegado por lo que varias velas le iluminaban su oficina dejándole continuar con su labor.

\- Que bueno que llegaste- dijo tras oír que la puerta de su oficina se cerraba, sentado tras su escritorio con su mano derecha leía papeles y con la izquierda acomodaba otros frente al escritorio -quiero que lleves estos permisos al clan Senju –

El sonido de los pasos se acercó más y más hasta que sintió que la persona frente a él le quito los papeles que revisaba.

\- no creo que visitarlos este en mis planes Minato-kun – contesto una voz femenina que se notaba molesta tras lo que el rubio solo levanto el rostro para mirar de quien se trataba.

\- p-pero que haces aquí – dijo alterado antes de reír incómodo.

\- hace tres días no vas a casa y cuando vengo a preguntar por ti tu secretaria dice que no estas, me las arregle para ver que hoy si estabas – la mujer solo lo miro con ferocidad antes de que él riera nuevamente.

\- Te las arreglaste? (o_o)u – disimulaba bien su sorpresa, aunque su mirada delataba incredulidad de su parte.

\- Noquear a los jonnin y anbu fue difícil, pero a tu secretaria fue muy fácil – decía con soberbia – deberías de contratar a otra, menos linda por supuesto -

\- No-noquear? – contesto aterrado pues decía haber derrotado a su guardia personal cosa que era algo difícil de digerir.

\- ni siquiera me has preguntado como estoy – con su cabello ondeando y sus ojos brillantes como fuego respondió con tranquilidad.

\- lo siento amor, ha habido más trabajo del habitual - dijo con cansancio, se levantó de su asiento con temor, bordeo el escritorio y se fue acercando poco a poco a su esposa para darle un beso en los labios, gesto al que ella primero respondió con negación, aunque cediendo tras poca presión del rubio.

\- nos vamos a casa – después del beso ella le susurró al oído, solo para tomarle la mano y salir con prisa.

\- ¡espera aún tengo trabajo! – Minato comenzó a caminar de forma torpe al ser jalado por la señora Namikaze, después se rindió para solo dejarse llevar.

- **Fin** -

-OMAKE-

\- Hokage-sama vine por los papeles de…- la voz de un hombre se hizo notar tras ver la puerta de la oficina entreabierta, el hombre que en el hombro derecho portaba el emblema del clan Senju entro y dijo – así que vinieron por el –

Rio un poco antes de que viera unos papeles sellados en el escritorio, vio el emblema de su clan tras lo cual los tomo y así como llego se fue, pasando de largo los detalles de que varios ninjas y una secretaria estaban en el suelo.

- _ayuda_ \- en un leve quejido un anbu en el suelo suplico, su máscara se hallaba rota, aunque no se había caído de su rostro, intento levantarse, pero cayo de forma torpe al suelo de madera

- ** _Ahora si, FIN_** -

 ** _Descripción de los personajes_**

Genji Itamura: Delgado de 1,70 m, con camisa negra en la que en el brazo izquierdo lleva su banda ninja, chaleco jonnin abierto además de un pantalón táctico y un porta shuriken en la cadera de lado izquierdo, su cabello es negro está totalmente recortado por los laterales, portando la zona superior con una larga cabellera atada en un estilo samurái, con la mandíbula de diamante y labios pequeños su nariz respingada resalta, pero sus ojos negros sin brillo le dan un aire elegante y relajado, su edad es de 33 años, con tonalidad de piel blanca (pálida).

Yoren Ikkamoto: delgado de complexión muscular leve, mide 1,55 m, porta una camisa azul debajo de su chaleco chunnin y usa una bermuda de color verde en la que tiene como cinturón su banda ninja, su cabello castaño es largo y se divide en varias puntas que van hacia el lado izquierdo, su mandíbula es redonda con labios finos, su nariz achatada junto a sus ojos estrechos hace juego con sus pupilas de color verde, su edad es de 13 años, con tonalidad de piel morena (bronceado)

-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los demás personajes o los conocen o los presentare con más detalle en episodios siguientes.

-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por cierto, a todos los lectores no planeo que sea un harem quiero ser maduro y realista en cuanto a la trama de mi historia, pero acepare sugerencias si las considero pertinentes.


	2. Chapter 2

**La leyenda del rayo carmesí**

DISCLAIMER:

Ahora bien, como todos lo hacen y creo que yo también debo hacerlo he aquí la acostumbrada **Renuncia de derechos** : Naruto, así como todo elemento u caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, lo único que me pertenece es el desarrollo de la historia y los personajes que sean de mi invención y propiedad intelectual

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

-hola - personaje hablando.

\- (¿hola como estas?) - personaje pensando.

 **-me aburres mocoso -** demonio/invocación hablando.

 **\- (ese pervertido otra vez)-** demonio/invocación pensando.

{se levantó y suspiro} - acción que realiza un personaje mientras habla

 **-** la batalla comienza **-** palabras entre guiones puedes significar tanto acciones o palabras que se digan, depende del orden en el que este

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

-Capitulo 2- - ** _El inicio_** -

-8:00 AM\- -Fortaleza Namikaze-

Un adolescente de 16 años llegaba al comedor de su hogar, tras que un guardia servicialmente le abriera la puerta. El entonces vio el gran salón del comedor que en sí mismo era tan grande como para albergar a 60 personas y la mesa para 36 comensales, habiendo otra mesa que se alzaba sobre las demás dando a entender que era de para los anfitriones del lugar.

El piso era de madera oscura y clara juntando ambos colores en recuadros que decoraban el salón como si se tratara de una plataforma de ajedrez a escala. El joven entonces entro con elegancia seguido de su hermano menor que no paraba de hablar, cuando ambos llegaron tomaron asiento, exactamente del lado derecho de la silla principal.

Las sirvientas cortésmente les abrieron dos sillas y ellos agradecieron, el mayor por su parte dejo vacía la silla principal pues esta era para su padre por su parte el pequeño se sentó con una silla de separación a su lado derecho.

\- Menma -dijo llamando su atención - por qué mama y papa aún no se levantan? – el pequeño de siete años le pregunto – ayer mama me regaño, pero no me castigo, luego regreso y…-

Después de entender a donde iba el tema el mayor le interrumpió antes de que siguiera con su conocida elocuencia

\- ¡Naruto!, nuestros padres anoche… hablaban entre ellos– trataba de explicar con sutileza antes de ser interrumpido

-si hablaban por qué estaban solos en su habitación? – insistió, tras no saber que decir por la vergüenza que le daba "aquel tema" Menma opto por voltear a otro lado donde vio otra cabellera rubia entrar al lugar tras que un guardia le abriera la puerta al salón.

\- Taiga siéntate, corre – apresuro a la niña de doce años que somnolienta caminaba a la mesa, él le señalo el lugar que el Namikaze menor había dejado vació y una sirvienta abrió la silla – ¿ya casi esta la comida? -

Menma volteo a atrás y le pregunto a la mujer de 23 años que atendía a su hermana

\- no debería ignorar a su hermano – decía con jovialidad, tras que el rubio se sonrojara por la pena ella rio levemente

\- no pedí consejo Hikari – dijo tajante, pero con la educación de alguien de su posición antes de llevar su vista al frente de nuevo

\- ya casi está lista mi "Lord" – le respondió ignorándolo, agregando lo último como insulto

\- alguien quiere perder su empleo verdad? – Menma contesto con un ligero tic en el ojo derecho

\- ¡oh! Menma-sama perdóneme por ofenderlo – decía con dramatismo y falsedad mientras otra mujer salía de la puerta que conectaba con la cocina y entraba al salón trayendo un carro metálico lleno de comida.

Hikari entonces comenzó a servir de inmediato para los jóvenes que la miraban atentos, en especial uno de ellos

\- mmm, algún día me las… - el rubio solo la miro irritado, esa mujer lo desesperaba y parecía que se daba cuenta de ello pues era a quien más molestaba

\- no hoy no mañana, quizá ya ni siquiera trabaje para usted mi "Lord" – con voz melodiosa termino la frase, por su parte Naruto y Taiga peleaban por un chocolate que él se había encontrado en su bolsillo.

Hikari se acercó y le entrego su plato con su desayuno a cada uno, dejando a Menma para el final mismo que solo pensaba en lo mucho que haría cuando heredara los títulos de su padre.

-Naruto-sama coma con los cubiertos correctos- se apresuró a corregir al menor.

-Para qué?, no hay nadie que mire solo es cuando vienen los lores y condes- dijo alzando los hombros restándole importancia al tema, fue el momento en que los guardias apostados en la puerta se rieron de la mujer.

\- que diría su madre Naruto-sama? – insistió molesta, Menma al notarlo también comenzó a reír sin intentar disimular para molestia de ella.

\- no está, así que no lo sé – contesto mientras tomaba una pieza de pollo con la mano y le daba un mordisco, las risas solo aumentaron por lo que se sintió humillada y derrotada, solo pudo encaminarse a la puerta para dejar la habitación.

\- aun no acabamos de comer – Menma soltó con cierta maldad al verla alejarse, cabe destacar que la sirvienta lo miro con enojo, él se limitó a curvar los labios y continuar comiendo.

\- ¡se me hizo tarde! – se escuchó el grito en todo el lugar

\- y se queja cuando no voy con el maestro de armas – Naruto entonces dijo al aire con burla pues reconoció la voz de su padre que comúnmente le decía que debía ser más responsable

- ** _Minutos más tarde_** -

-¡donde demonios estabas?, creía que te habían matado!- dijo Genji con la túnica blanca y roja del Hokage

-por qué traes eso? - Minato lo miro confundido

\- cuando hicieron el cambio de guardia todo el mundo se aterro, entiendes que inicie búsquedas para encontrarte? – Genji se levantó del escritorio y se quitó un sombrero rojo con el kanji de "fuego", vio a Minato con irritación antes de entregárselo en las manos – estas así – con su pulgar e índice hizo una medida -de ser el Hokage más irresponsable-

\- ¿porque no me buscaron en mi fortaleza? – Minato respondido con obviedad

-no quería asustar a tus hijos, ¡por dios! me llamaron a las 4 de la mañana y me dijeron que la torre estaba hecha un desastre, el Hokage no estaba y había heridos por doquier- continúo exasperado reprendiendo al rubio – si no querías ser Hokage debiste dejarle el puesto al habanero -

\- ya dejaste salir todo? – pregunto desinteresado y riendo - ve a descansar, tomate el día libre me encargo del resto-

\- jajaja eres un maldito desgraciado - dijo el jonnin soltando una risa casi histérica, haciendo uso de su autocontrol busco calmarse antes de alzar una ceja de forma sugerente - valió la pena? -

\- ja, que si valió la pena? podría aguantar una semana aquí – sonriente y relajado volteo a ver a su viejo amigo que solo le devolvía la sonrisa de forma cómplice

-contuve toda la información en este lugar antes de que alguien lo notara- agrego a la platica

-te debo una- dijo a modo de agradecimiento

\- me debes varias- le recordó

\- no son muchas -

-aaaa Minato porque tenía que estar en el mismo equipo que tú? – derrotado solo vio con mucho pesar al rubio

\- mala suerte tal vez – dijo riendo

\- no lo dudo – afirmo asintiendo con la cabeza

-además de mi guardia, mi secretaria y el cambio de turno quien más sabe esto? - cuestiono pensativo

-tu y yo, nadie más- dijo con cansancio -las búsquedas que inicie fueron bajo otra excusa-

-no debe de salir de esta torre entendido- dijo con voz de mando tras lo que Genji se quitó la túnica roja con blanco de Hokage y asintió

\- puedes encargarte de eso, tengo el día libre – enfatizo lo último con un tono de voz risible, estirándose comenzó a caminar por la habitación quitando la tensión en su cuerpo - oh, los diplomáticos de Kumo llegan a las once -

\- bien - contesto serio, sabia lo importante que era esto por lo que comenzó a arreglarse como era debido

- ** _FIN_** -

 ** _-OMAKE_** -

-( ** _6:00 am_** )-

{TOC TOC}

\- ¡entren! – grito desde la comodidad del escritorio viendo la pared de color crema buscando tranquilizarse, tras que la puerta se abriera entraron cinco anbu de forma ordenada acomodándose en una línea siendo todos visibles para el

\- buenos días Hokage-sama – al unisonó dijeron todos antes de arrodillarse ante su "líder"

\- buenos días – dijo con calma, aunque supo ocultar su nerviosismo tras tomar el papel de alguien más - seré directo quiero que realicen labores de búsqueda, tenemos sospechas de que intrusos de otras aldeas intentan sabotear las labores diplomáticas entre konoha y Kumo -

\- eso es grave – agrego el que estaba en medio de todos levantando la cabeza

\- lo es – reafirmo con preocupación e intentando mantener la fachada

-cuál será el radio de búsqueda? – pregunto el anbu del medio con profesionalidad

-hasta las fronteras, quiero saber que no haya nada fuera de lugar- suplantar a Minato no le era fácil, menos ante la idea de que algo le hubiese pasado

\- oigan esperen un minuto – uno de los anbu interrumpió confuso antes de alzar la cabeza también y mirar al hombre tras el escritorio

\- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿no fui lo suficientemente claro? – dijo lo último alzando la voz

\- desde cuándo usa la túnica y el sombrero lord Hokage? – pregunto con atrevimiento

\- tengo que estar formal pues el Raikage vendrá a la aldea – contesto nervioso, los anbu creyeron la excusa y asintieron – ahora, si no quieres terminar en las celdas del foso ¡mueve tu trasero!-

\- ¡hai! -

- ** _FIN_** -

Si te agrada mi proyecto agradecería un comentario, igualmente estoy abierto a críticas y sugerencias

No planeo que el fic sea un harem pues pienso que esa clase de tramas desperdician personajes, por lo demás pienso meter fantasía suspenso y romance, sin olvidar el tema militar pues quiero ser objetivo y realista.

-PERSONAJES-

\- Menma Namikaze – Delgado de 1,68 m, usa una camisa de manga corta de tela fina con decorado de garras color morado oscuro junto con un pantalón ligero color negro, ambos le dan un toque elegante y serio, solo usa su banda ninja como cinturón.

Su cabello es liso y rubio hasta el trapecio de su espalda dejando un mechón suelto en su rostro y acomodando lo demás, su mandíbula triangular junto con la delgadez de sus mejillas y sus ojos azules con forma almendrada lo hacen ver como alguien bien parecido, sus labios definidos como "inferior fino" le dan gracia al igual que su nariz respingada, su color de piel blanco solo le suma atractivo

Su edad: 16 años. Su musculatura es mediana, aunque con su ropa actual solo resalta más este hecho

\- Taiga Namikaze – su figura es fina, mide 1,38 m, su vestimenta es una falda de color gris opaco junto con una blusa color vino pegada al cuerpo, su rostro es triangular y sus pómulos resaltan sus ojos azules de forma entornada, su nariz es celestial aunado con sus labios ovales hacen de su rostro algo agradable a la vista, su piel pálida es igual a la de su madre, su cabello es color rubio oscurecido tan largo y liso que le llega a la espalda baja recogido en una cola de caballo

Su edad: 12 años, se ve como comienza a desarrollarse dejando ver que algún día será tan o más hermosa que su madre

\- Hikari Shiesuta – su complexión es delgada, mide 1,54m su ropa es un vestido de color negro de una pieza, combinado con un delantal de color blanco y con chorreras dejando en claro su posición social, su rostro es afilado tiene ojos negros con definición asiática y labios puntiagudos, su nariz es corta, su cabello negro se encuentra atado en un chongo y su piel es morena

Su edad: 23 años, es una mujer de belleza oculta pues su vestido oculta todos sus atributos.


	3. Chapter 3

**La leyenda del rayo carmesí**

DISCLAIMER:

Ahora bien, como todos lo hacen y creo que yo también debo hacerlo he aquí la acostumbrada **Renuncia de derechos** : Naruto, así como todo elemento u caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, lo único que me pertenece es el desarrollo de la historia y los personajes que sean de mi invención y propiedad intelectual

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

-hola - personaje hablando.

\- (¿hola como estas?) - personaje pensando.

 **-me aburres mocoso -** demonio/invocación hablando.

 **\- (ese pervertido otra vez)-** demonio/invocación pensando.

{se levantó y suspiro} - acción que realiza un personaje mientras habla

 **-** la batalla comienza **-** palabras entre guiones puedes significar tanto acciones o palabras que se digan, depende del orden en el que este

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

-Capitulo 3- - **Amigos, enemigos una alianza que pactar** -

-10:30 am-

Un carruaje en movimiento dejaba polvo levantado tras de sí, cuatro caballos jalaban de él mientras un hombre tenía las riendas de los mismos, tras haber subido una leve colina vio en las lejanías murallas de gran altura con un portón de cobre reforzado.

Dos de los cuatro jinetes que escoltaban la comitiva apresuraron el paso para anunciar su llegada.

El hombre que conducía el carruaje con su mano izquierda tomo las riendas antes de dar tres toquidos a la madera a su espalda con su mano libre, segundos después se escucharon 7 toquidos y el dio un leve jalón a las riendas para que los caballos bajasen la velocidad con la que iban, dentro del carruaje se encontraban 4 personas cómodamente sentadas sobre madera de caoba acolchonada con caras cansadas o aburridas

\- ¡al fin! – se oyó desde el interior a una voz gruesa con notorio alivio - quiero dormir en una cama cómoda–

-Raikage-sama por favor no haga esos comentarios cuando estemos frente al Hokage- una mujer de cabellera blanca le hizo petición con voz relajada

-mejor deje que Mabui y yo tomemos palabra señor – un hombre vestido con un chitón blanco junto con un himatión rojo agrego, su voz se oía temerosa cosa que noto la asistente del Raikage

-que quieres decir? (-_-)* - el hombre de alta musculatura pregunto al sentirse insultado

-s-solo digo que usted suele ser muy, muy…- decía nervioso mientras su líder lo veía atento

-explosivo- termino de decirle la peliblanca, el diplomático solo pudo mirarla con agradecimiento antes de que ella riera

\- ¡COMO PUEDEN DECIR ESO! - estallo el hombre, con su grito despertó a la cuarta persona que los acompañaba, entonces la peliblanca lo vio alzando una ceja dando a entender que a eso se referían

-*aaaa*- se escuchó al recién despierto bostezar mientras comenzaba a espabilar, por su parte este hombre traía ropas de cuero refinado de colores oscuros -Raikage-sama le pido que no caiga en provocaciones, algunos en konoha intentaran enfurecerlo-

\- mi lord, Toshiro tiene razón por favor piense bien cada movimiento que haga- tratando de tranquilizar al hombre pidió a modo de suplica

-vaya, Keita dándome la razón, este debe ser un día histórico – contesto con tranquilidad, aunque aún con sueño, ambos hombres se miraron, el diplomático molesto desvió la vista a otro lado, Toshiro entonces acomodo su costoso traje de cuero con una leve sonrisa

- ** _KONOHA_** \- -Torre Hokage-

* ** _toc toc_** *

\- ¡adelante! – dijo en un tono de voz lo alto, la puerta entonces se abrió lentamente revelando la figura de un anbu que entraba agitado, él lo volteo a ver antes de firmar algunos papeles, el enmascarado se arrodillo y hablo

-lord Hokage la comitiva de Kumo está cerca llegaran en 18 minutos a la puerta principal- reporto con voz neutral, tras oír al hombre detuvo las actividades antes de asentir

-gracias, te puedes retirar- contesto pensativo

-disculpe mi indiscreción Hokage-sama, pero ¿no había dicho que usaría la túnica y el sombrero? – sí, la amenaza de ser enviado a la prisión del foso no había hecho mucho efecto en el anbu que de nuevo volvía a abrir la boca

-de que me?... ¡oh! - pregunto confuso antes de recordar cierto incidente

-se siente bien? - pregunto incorporándose, se acercó al hombre y le miro atento

-sí, avisa a los ancia ** _*ejem*_** \- se apresuró a corregirse - concejeros de la llegada del Raikage los quiero ahí en 10 minutos-

-de inmediato señor- dijo servicial

- ** _En la fortaleza de los Namikaze_** -

-¡¿Quién eres y a que has venido?!- se escuchó el potente grito desde una gruesa muralla de piedra que se encontraba resguardada por guardias, mismos que apuntaban con arcos en dirección a el

\- ¡soy el nuevo escolta de Naruto Namikaze! – tras decir esas 7 palabras los guardias discutieron entre sí, cuatro de ellos bajaron a abrir la gran puerta de hierro mientras cinco le recibieron indicándole que se acercara, hizo caso a la petición y tras haber pasado por la puerta esta se cerró detrás de el

-soy Hideo- un hombre se acercó presentándose, vestido con cota de maya, una hombrera en el hombro derecho y una espada al costado izquierdo, se quitó su yelmo tipo barbuta y revelo su rostro

\- Yoren Ikkamoto – Hideo le extendió la mano derecha al joven mismo que estuvo a punto de tomarla antes de lanzarse al suelo y dar una maroma, volteo a donde anteriormente había estado viendo 10 flechas clavadas al suelo - ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?!-

-buenos reflejos- alabo, las risas de los guardias en la muralla se escucharon, el chunnin molesto solo miro al hombre que le veía con desinterés, este mismo alzo su brazo derecho y los arqueros volvieron a su lugar -Hideo Komamura –

Termino su presentación

-creo que te odio- comento con disgusto

-quien te envió? - pregunto mientras acercaba lentamente su mano derecha al mango de su cuchillo oculto en su espalda

\- Genji-san- respondió con calma tras notar las intenciones asesinas del hombre

-ya veo, encajas bien con la descripción que nos dejaron- dijo antes de reír, dejando a un Yoren confundido -ven, debe de estar cerca-

Hideo comenzó a caminar seguido del adolescente que mantenía su distancia con notable desconfianza

- ** _En las puertas de Konoha_** -

Frente a las puertas se encontraba un grupo de bienvenida constado por los concejeros del Hokage y su nueva guardia que veían al carruaje llegando con relativa calma antes de que se detuviera por completo, instantes después el cochero dejo las riendas y con educación abrió la puerta del mismo

Una mujer salió seguida de tres hombres mientras se acercaban lentamente al rubio que portaba su gabardina y el sombrero que denotaba su estatus como kage

-buenos días- dijo Mabui poniéndose al frente saludando con cortesía

-buenos días- le respondieron al unísono los locales

-mi nombre es Mabui, les presento a Keita Shijoho- dijo señalando al hombre de ropas blancas y rojas mientras este daba un asentimiento – a Toshiro Kento – el nombrado sonrió con confianza -y a A-sama nuestro Raikage-

-agradecemos que vinieran desde tan lejos- un hombre mayor con túnica blanca tomo la palabra, su barba y cabello gris indicaban su vejez, su ceño fruncido fue algo que los de Kumo notaron rápidamente al igual que sus lentes verdes -mi nombre es Homura Mitokado, ella es Koharu Utatane {dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la mujer} ambos somos concejeros de Minato-sama nuestro Hokage -

\- cuanto tiempo sin vernos A – el rubio de ojos azules dio un paso al frente al igual que el moreno, se miraron el uno al otro antes de mostrar sus dientes en una sonrisa provocativa, el ambiente cambio un poco, cosa que puso en guardia a todos, después ambos hombres se dieron la mano mientras todo volvía a la normalidad

-diría que 11 años desde aquella vez- A contesto serio, su sombrero de kage cubrió su rostro tapando de paso una gran sonrisa, dentro de sí estaba emocionado por tener cerca al único hombre que no pudo vencer, muy en sus adentros tenía la intención de terminar aquella pelea que quedó inconclusa, aunque sabía que si lo hacía podía provocar una guerra

-supongo que vienen cansados, por favor acompáñennos los llevaremos a un **inn** , Si gustan seguirnos- tomando la voz Koharu les pidió con amabilidad

-no tienen caballos? - Toshiro les pregunto con cierta arrogancia, Mabui se acercó a él y le dio un codazo -auch-

-si tenemos, pero preferimos caminar- Minato lo volteo a ver riendo -sucede que no queremos hacer de ellos algo esencial-

El hombre de vestimentas de piel se sintió ofendido por la respuesta tras comprender el insulto entre líneas, su enojo aumento aún más con la sonrisa que le dio el rubio por lo que miro a otro lado intentando disimular

-si no les molesta- Minato señalo el camino antes de comenzar a avanzar seguido de su guardia que consistía en un total de doce hombres con armaduras combinadas de cota de malla y placas articuladas (armadura persa)

\- "no caiga en provocaciones Raikage-sama" – dijo A acercándose a Toshiro e imitándolo, este solo se molestó aún más por lo que se mantuvo un poco alejado del grupo, tras comenzar a avanzar los pobladores notaron su presencia y comenzaron a vitorear celebrando el tratado que se estaba formando

Por cada calle que pasaban la gente se arremolinaba por lo que diversos agentes del orden público, así como la guardia del rubio les brindaron apoyo escoltándolos, por su parte los de Kumo alzaban los brazos y le sonreían a la población

- ** _HORAS MAS TARDE_** -

\- llegar a este lugar fue difícil, pero valió la pena jaja – A se decía a si mismo mientras en su mano tenía un gran tarro de cerveza a medio beber, el lugar donde estaba en cuestión era una habitación bastante grande con cama matrimonial, una mesa para comer un mini bar con tarros y copas para beber cerveza, sake o vino y equipado para otras necesidades (ir al baño, asearse)

Después de acabar su bebida del tarro lo dejo en el mini bar y se lanzo a la cama con cansancio, tanto que no se quitó sus sandalias ninja y comenzó a dormitar

 ** _*TOC TOC*_**

-señor soy Mabui- después de los toquidos se hoyo la voz de la mujer

\- (por Zeus, déjame dormir)- se decía a si mismo con fatiga

-sé que esta despierto- insistió la joven peliblanca de 19 años -si no me abre…-

\- ¡ya voy!, ya voy- con cansancio se levantó de la cama para abrirle a la joven segundos después

-gracias- sin invitación entro y de la mochila en su espalda saco papeles para discutir con su jefe

-aaaa incluso aquí - dijo viendo los documentos que acomodaba la peliblanca, resignado abrió una silla para Mabui cortésmente además de una para él.

-gracias, si lo hacemos hoy mañana solo tenemos la reunión y el resto del día libre- contesto, A la vio y noto que ella se veía cansada también por lo que solo asintió.

- ** _EN LA FORTALEZA NAMIKAZE_** -

-Yoren-kun deseas cenar? - la voz amable de una mujer hizo voltear al adolescente que solo veía un reloj de péndulo clavado en la pared de piedra color gris

-oh, mmm no gracias- le dijo con educación, vio a la mujer de cabellos negros antes de reír nervioso pues por alguna razón ella le daba miedo

\- ¿estás seguro?, cuidaste a Naruto-kun debes estar exhausto- insistió la mujer

-no gracias, en verdad agradezco su amabilidad- con toda la cordialidad que pudo replico, antes de mirar de nuevo el reloj

-tienes una cita? - le pregunto con curiosidad, él no le contesto por lo que le llego a la mente otra opción - ¡ya se!, cuidas de algún familiar-

-adivino Mikoto-sama- contesto con seriedad, tras que el reloj marcara las 10 de la noche el moreno hizo una reverencia a la mujer y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida

-mama, ¿qué vamos a cenar? – la mirada de la mujer bajo cuando su hijo de siete años le dio un leve tirón de la falda

\- Naruto-kun ven esperaremos a tu padre – le dijo al pequeño antes de tomarle la mano y comenzar a caminar rumbo al salón donde debían de estarlos esperando

- ** _FIN_** -

 ** _Inn:_** en la antigüedad era una especie de hotel de gran calidad

Agradeceré reviews, créanlo o no eso hace a los escritores seguir con sus proyectos


	4. Chapter 4

**La leyenda del rayo carmesí**

DISCLAIMER:

Ahora bien, como todos lo hacen y creo que yo también debo hacerlo he aquí la acostumbrada **Renuncia de derechos** : Naruto, así como todo elemento u caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, lo único que me pertenece es el desarrollo de la historia y los personajes que sean de mi invención y propiedad intelectual

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

-hola - personaje hablando.

\- (¿hola como estas?) - personaje pensando.

 **-me aburres mocoso -** demonio/invocación hablando.

 **\- (ese pervertido otra vez)-** demonio/invocación pensando.

{se levantó y suspiro} - acción que realiza un personaje mientras habla

 **-** la batalla comienza **-** palabras entre guiones puedes significar tanto acciones o palabras que se digan, depende del orden en el que este

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

-Capitulo 4- - **_Una cena_** –

- ** _Torre Hokage_** \- (domingo 2:30 pm)

Pasada ya una semana desde el arribamiento del Raikage las cosas parecían avanzar de forma productiva

Ahora mismo, en una gran mesa de reuniones se podían visualizar en ella varias personas sentadas mientras todos tenían en su poder una serie de hojas con sellos y ranuras para poder firmar, de las quince personas presentes nueve se veían felices con el avance, tras un breve silencio uno de los hombres al mando hablo

-me parecen demasiado convenientes los términos- dijo poco convencido, vio a uno de los sirvientes acercarse a él con una jarra de vino y negó silenciosamente tras lo que este se dirigió a un rubio ojiazul que levantaba su copa y asentía

-es exactamente lo que quería oír – soltó tras que su copa estuviera llena, después de responder bebió ante la mirada de los hombres y mujer de Kumo que levantaron una ceja

-a que se refiere Hokage-sama? - la peliblanca con cierto miedo le cuestiono

-parece un truco, pero aun así no logro…- Toshiro tomo la palabra su cara se notaba analítica, buscaba un fallo, pero no le era claro, ahora con una gabardina beige de cuero solo pudo fruncir el ceño

-jaja, te gane- dijo riendo la anciana de nombre Koharu, el Raikage se tensó listo para pelear, pero la anciana seguía riendo mientras volteaba a ver al concejero Homura

-ríete, vamos- el viejo hombre de lentes le contesto tratando de apaciguar las burlas

-el truco mis amigos es…- Minato con una amplia sonrisa les contesto atrayendo la atención y generando expectación -que no hay truco-

La sonrisa en sus labios denotaba su excentricidad y confianza, pero no basto para calmar la desconfianza que comenzaba a generarse

-me explico- continuo – parece demasiado tentadora la oferta, y lo es, pero si queremos mantener firme la alianza debemos dar un primer paso, conveniente y equitativo para ambas partes–

-como en un tira y afloja- Keita, aun con su vestimenta blanca con rojo dijo entendiendo de que iba todo -así como pides también das -

-exacto, este tratado podría extenderse a más áreas, pero principalmente queremos que quede consolidado- Homura retomando seriedad miro a los de Kumo desde su asiento, pero estos parecían poco convencidos – podría ser el inicio de muchas cosas-

-cómo nos aseguraremos de que ninguna de las dos partes se retracte y luego traicione a la otra- Toshiro miro al frente poniendo atención en el rubio que solo levanto una ceja

-en mi experiencia, solo la gente deshonesta piensa así - Minato dijo sin darle mucha importancia, aunque después de un breve silencio continuo -no solo uniremos a nuestras naciones firmando en un papel, las uniremos en sangre-

-a quien propondrás? - A respondió, sabía a qué iba a llegar por lo que pregunto adelantándose a los hechos

-a mi hijo, ¿a quién propondrás tú? – Minato tomo su copa comenzando a beber vino de nueva cuenta

-no comprendo que hablan- Mabui no entendiendo a que se referían se hizo notar

-eres demasiado joven querida- Koharu le respondió

-es mi secretaria mas no una política- aclaro A, defendiendo a la chica que se sintió ofendida de un modo que no pudo entender -aun no tengo herederos, Keita? -

Con una mirada que lanzaba la pregunta volteo a ver al hombre que le vio a los ojos mientras asentía

-mi segunda hija aún no está comprometida señor- acomodándose su himation rojo declaro con gran formalidad

-me parece perfecto- el rubio de ojos azules contesto de inmediato, pero su mirada indicaba algo malo -pero… ¿Quién es usted?, o mejor dicho ¿Cuál es su familia? -

-soy Keita Shijoho, miembro líder de la familia Shijoho y señor de las tierras de la tormenta- contesto de mala gana por ser menospreciado, pero poco a poco su voz se llenó de orgullo -la casa Shijoho genera hombres y mujeres de alto nivel, nuestro linaje se remonta 200 años antes de la fundación de Kumo además de que somos la cuarta casa más rica del país del rayo-

-interesante – contesto complacido - quiero todo esto redactado para mañana-

El ojiazul ordeno antes de voltear a ver a su secretaria que asintió mansamente

-caballeros esta junta se está extendiendo demasiado, les parece si continuamos mañana? – tomando nuevamente la palabra pregunto, pero parecía más una declaración que una petición

-nos parece bien- A le contesto quitándose su sobrero naranja de kage

-mañana a las 10 am? - Homura soltó, tras que todos en la habitación asintieran se comenzaron a levantar de sus asientos

-hasta mañana Hokage-sama- Mabui le sonrió antes de hacer una leve reverencia

\- **_Varias horas después_** -

-si Mikoto se entera de cómo te mira esa chica- dijo con diversión antes de comenzar a cargar una pila de papeles, Genji los acomodo en una silla y cargo otros dejándolos en el escritorio del rubio

-que chica?, ¿mi nueva secretaria? - pregunto sin poner mucha atención, aunque luego miro a su viejo amigo que tenía los ojos entrecerrados con los labios curvados

\- ¡Mabui! te sonreía tanto que creía que…- siguió con voz sugerente dándole a entender al ojiazul de que hablaba

-no empieces- le interrumpió -ya de por si Mikoto es celosa, no hace falta poner más carbón en el fuego-

Ambos hombres rieron con soltura mientras asentían

- **TOC TOC** -

-lord Hokage! - la voz no espero respuesta y entro, era un anbu, mismo que se veía mallugado y sucio -tenía razón, sus sospechas *mmm*- gimió con dolor – acertaron, el país de la tierra está moviendo tropas-

El ambiente de risas desapareció dejando un amargo sabor de boca, entonces ambos hombres reaccionaron

\- ¡hay que apurarnos!, debemos firmar los tratados antes de que se enteren- la curvatura de sus labios desapareció, Genji mostro asombro antes de mirar al rubio en espera de ordenes

-algo más? - Minato se levantó de su asiento, puso sus manos en el escritorio y vio al anbu con un aura seria, cosa que solo demostró su temple

-hay exploradores cruzando las fronteras- respondió tomándose el costado izquierdo de la caja torácica, tenía tres costillas rotas estaba claro

-Genji avisa a nuestros amigos que los invito esta noche a cenar en mi fortaleza- ordeno tras acercarse al anbu que estaba recargado en la pared, con un asentimiento le dio las gracias

-Minato deberías de avisarle a Jiraiya, podría enviar tropas al norte y colocarlas en **_el paso_** dándole apoyo al conde Kotaro- sugirió, por su mente solo paso el rostro de su maestro teniendo la esperanza de que él les brindara cobertura

-eso nos ganaría un mes antes de que las noticias lleguen hasta acá- pensativo asintió solo para dejar al anbu aun recargado y volverse a su escritorio para tomar pluma, tinta y una hoja donde escribir

-dime tu nombre muchacho- dándole la espalda a los dos hombres soltó con voz brava

-soy Rikard Monashi señor- el anbu contesto con pesadez

-la nación del fuego agradece tu lealtad y tus servicios- su voz fue firme, el enmascarado se quedó callado por la impresión -por ello recibirás la medalla del valor-

-p-pero- trato de protestar, ese honor solo se ganaba en guerra o por hacer actos heroicos cosa por la que no creyó merecerlo

-se lo que piensas, pero una disputa podría comenzar- adelantándose a lo que pudiera decir le remarco -estarás bajo los cuidados de mis médicos personales-

-señor…- dijo incrédulo

-te lo mereces, aun cuando llegaste herido preferiste dar la información en persona – el jonnin le respondió atrayendo su atención

-toma- tras terminar de escribir derramo cera en la hoja, antes de que se endureciera dejo su sello personal marcado y le entrego la hoja a Genji -lo llevare a mi habitación en el hospital-

Tras que el jonnin asintiera Minato desapareció en un destello amarillo junto al enmascarado, él se apresuró a salir de la habitación para pedir que un cuervo llevara el mensaje a las tierras del este donde gobernaba su maestro

Recordó la invitación para los de Kumo y solo se pudo agobiar pues era muy conocido el carácter del Raikage en gran parte del continente

\- **_Fortaleza Namikaze_** -

\- ¡¿dónde está Naruto?!- la voz de una mujer se hizo notar, se veía alarmada por lo que la gente a su alrededor se dispuso a buscar al menor

-Hikari dijo que me buscabas – un varón de dieciséis años se acercó a la mujer, esta lo miro unos segundos antes de voltear a otro lado buscando a su otro hijo - mama? -

-has visto a tu hermano? - aun alterada comenzó a caminar, el rubio la comenzó a seguir, pero este mismo puso un gesto de duda

-sí, estaba en el jardín hace…- no termino la frase cuando la pelinegra se alejó rápidamente de el -dos horas-

- ** _FIN_** -

No hay omake


	5. Chapter 5

**La leyenda del rayo carmesí**

DISCLAIMER:

Ahora bien, como todos lo hacen y creo que yo también debo hacerlo he aquí la acostumbrada **Renuncia de derechos** : Naruto, así como todo elemento u caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, lo único que me pertenece es el desarrollo de la historia y los personajes que sean de mi invención y propiedad intelectual

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

-hola - personaje hablando.

\- (¿hola como estas?) - personaje pensando.

 **-me aburres mocoso -** demonio/invocación hablando.

 **\- (ese pervertido otra vez)-** demonio/invocación pensando.

{se levantó y suspiro} - acción que realiza un personaje mientras habla

 **-** la batalla comienza **-** palabras entre guiones puedes significar tanto acciones o palabras que se digan, depende del orden en el que este

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

-Capitulo 5- - **Los días por venir** –

\- **_Fortaleza Namikaze_** -

Era la mañana del lunes, la aldea de la hoja parecía en calma, pero era todo lo contrario puesto que el hijo menor del Hokage había desaparecido

-varios de los guardias de tu fortaleza desaparecieron, algunos fueron hallados muertos y el capitán está gravemente herido – la voz fría sentencio

\- ¡maldita sea! - con el grito se hoyo un estruendo producto de un golpe

-Minato- la voz trato de distraerle de su furia

\- ¡¿QUE?!- volteo a ver al hombre que solo le devolvió una tranquila mirada

-pudo ser Iwa Kiri o Suna, debemos cuidar las fronteras y los puntos de aduanas marítimas con suerte tu hijo aparecerá-

-ya ordené eso desde ayer- más calmado respondió, caminando impaciente por la habitación solo pudo asomarse por la ventana -lo lamento Genji-

-tu hijo es la prioridad – declaro - si pueden mantener a tu hijo preso con impunidad, entonces konoha no es una aldea de temer-

-destruiré hasta los cimientos a la aldea implicada- el rubio dijo en voz alta, el hombre de peinado samurái solo pensó con miedo lo que pasaría a todo aquel que hubiera hecho dicha jugarreta

\- (los años no te han ablandado)- solo pudo ver la espalda del ojiazul que seguía mirando por la ventana

-debemos ir a la torre, si nos quedamos en la fortaleza habrá sospechas- aconsejo con sabiduría

-sí, quiero que busques a Danzo y le pidas que nos ayude, necesitamos ojos y oídos en todos lados – ordeno antes de voltear a verlo, Genji asintió antes de dirigirse a la salida, Minato por su parte solo pudo observar su oficina –(en cuanto llegue mi mensaje Saturo llamara a todos los vasallos del oeste y se moverán al noroeste rumbo a Kutsū no ragūn ((laguna de tormentos)) )-

Tranquilizándose comenzó a pensar como comandante, su hermano menor Saturo Namikaze ahora mismo debía de contar con 10 mil hombres, los suficientes como para brindar apoyo al sannin Jiraiya y al conde Kotaro, sabiendo esto se acercó a un gran pergamino que estaba en un estante detrás de su escritorio, lo tomo y lo colgó de la pared con ayuda de algunos clavos ya puestos con anterioridad, al terminar de desenrollarlo vio el mapa de todo el continente

\- (las guerras se comen el oro como si fueran agujeros, si no manejamos bien nuestros recursos quedaremos en la quiebra)- se dijo a sí mismo –(Saturo ojalá tengas a los vasallos a raya)-

Preocupado pensó tras recordar lo débil y amable que era su hermano hacia 17 años, además de que recordó las muchas cruzadas y roces que habían tenido con la nación del fuego antes de que sus tierras formaran parte de la misma, su familia nunca pudo negarse a la paz y menos a una que se sellaba en la cama

Recordó cuando vio a su ahora esposa por primera vez, tranquila, pero de gran reputación como guerrera y de una belleza sin igual, Namase, su padre le había dicho que Mikoto era la bisnieta del primer Hokage Madara por lo que la alianza con la nación del fuego se concretó cuando se casaron terminando las décadas de ataques mutuos

Después de cuatro años de dicho suceso Kumo e Iwa se habían aliado para conquistar territorio y saquear las minas de sus tierras, así como de todo el país, aun lo pensaba muy constantemente la nación del fuego se veía acorralada perdiendo batalla tras batalla hasta que él y su nueva técnica aparecieron y cambio el marcador ganando prestigio y respeto, tanto que el tercer Hokage temía un golpe de estado de su parte.

Pero había un seguro para el viejo hombre pues su hijo Menma tenía ya tres años cosa que le dio confianza en cuanto a su lealtad, al término del conflicto sometieron a Kumo e Iwa obligándoles a pagar todo el daño que habían causado y tomando a las hijas e hijos de varios nobles de ambas naciones como rehenes amenazando su integridad si tomaban acciones en contra de la nación del fuego de nueva cuenta

Al principio el tercer Hokage se negó alegando que no había honor en dichas acciones, pero el apoyo de la población en general al rubio de ojos azules termino haciéndolo ceder ante la idea

\- (tenemos dos Jinchūriki si las cosas no van bien tendremos que movilizarlas, pero una es una niña)- se debatió de nueva cuenta el rubio que seguía viendo el mapa de todo el continente pensando en cómo realizar los primeros movimientos –(Fugaku protegerá a su hija estoy seguro, e Itachi no dejara que la llevemos a un campamento militar)-

Pensó recordando el ataque del Sanbi hacia siete años y medio donde murió su alumna Rin, después de ello Kiri quedo dañada severamente por parte de sus órdenes, recién había ascendido a Hokage cuando sucedió por lo que lo tomo como una gran ofensa, tras terminar de reconstruir la aldea movió a todo el país de fuego contra Kiri saqueando cuanto pudieron además de que sumaron una deuda a dicha nación sobre los costes de reconstruir konoha, de mala gana Kiri acepto de forma sumisa.

De alguna forma el país del fuego controlaba a las otras tres naciones, pero sabían que algún día intentarían rebelarse por lo que buscaron hacer las paces con la nación con más poder militar y de ahí el que se estuvieran realizando tratados con Kumo

- ** _En otro punto de la fortaleza_** -

Un joven de dieciséis años se encontraba sentado mirando un punto fijo de la pared gris de piedra labrada, con la mirada totalmente perdida hasta que le sacaron de su trance

-Menma puedes ponerme atención? – un hombre delgado de camisa blanca y pantalón negro le dijo tras notar su falta de interés desde detrás de un escritorio de 1.80 metros por 90 centímetros

-de que sirven las matemáticas? - aburrido y adormilado cuestiono, le había dicho a su padre que le asignara la misión del rescate de su hermano, pero le dio un rotundo no, le había dicho incluso que no saldría de los 8,000 metros cuadrados de la fortaleza hasta nuevo aviso

-las matemáticas sirven para hacernos conscientes de con cuanto contamos, para ver que no nos tomen el pelo nuestros contadores y…- explico intentando razonar con el menor mientras con sus manos cerraba un libro y se ponía de pie

-aburrido- dijo Menma mirando a otro lado

\- para movilizar hombres, calcular distancias y medir las fuerzas de los enemigos- rio internamente ante la derrota del menor, el rubio lo miro de mala gana antes de volver a ponerle atención

-sé que las matemáticas son aburridas- el hombre le reconoció ese hecho

-en serio? - riendo le interrogo antes de comenzar a estirarse desde su asiento

-pero tú eres el primogénito de minato-sama, algún día heredaras "Fall of Empires" (caída de imperios) y tendrás en tus manos las riquezas de las minas del oeste, las vidas de miles de hombres mujeres y niños- expresando preocupación solo pudo ver al joven que le devolvió una mirada llena de dudas -tendrás que ser sabio, prudente y perfecto para ese momento-

-pero nadie es…- intento explicar

\- tú tienes que serlo – busco dejarle en claro - no te puedes enamorar porque te comprometerás con una desconocida buscando el bien común de tu gente y de tu casa, no te sientas mal por ello quizá la termines amando como Madara a Mito-

Ante esa lógica Menma no pudo decir nada, era verdad, se lo dijeran o no sabía que sus padres se habían casado más por deber que por querer

Pensó en su hermano, el seria libre de ir a donde quisiese, si no era necesario le dejarían elegir a su pareja al igual que su hermana, torpe e inexperto solo pudo sentirse molesto, molesto por esas ataduras invisibles que estaban encima de él

- ** _En el claro de un bosque_** -

Un grupo de cinco hombres se veía avanzando a marchas forzadas, algunos de ellos tenían encima sangre producto de algunas batallas, vieron una sombra en el suelo por lo que alzaron la vista al cielo

-Enjerudejiosu (Ángel de dios) – dijo uno de ellos maravillado al ver a una figura descender del cielo

\- ¡tenemos el paquete! - un hombre le informo antes de lanzar a sus pies un bulto que tras caer comenzó a moverse frenéticamente

-bien- contesto con calma antes de curvear el lado derecho de su labio

- ** _EN ALGUN LUGAR_** -

Todo era oscuro, hacia donde se voltease se veía una infinita oscuridad que solo era mermada por un hombre que cargaba una lampara de aceite

-el destino ha cambiado- la voz gruesa de aquel hombre dijo en voz alta

-lo sé- respondió de inmediato la fría y calmada voz de una mujer

-alguien está jugando con todo, alterando el curso del destino – dijo con impotencia, nerviosismo y temor ante la situación fuera de su control

-déjalo que juegue- sin darle importancia al tema le sugirió cosa que alarmo aun más al hombre -algo acaba de soltarse, está furioso y hambriento ¡tenemos que avisarles! -

-sabes que no podemos, Izanagi lo prohibió- declaro intentando zanjar el tema -el puente entre los dos mundos está a punto de acoplarse-

-es la primera vez que pasa- su voz sonó ligeramente emocionada

-hay demasiado por venir- preocupado solo hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de rascar su larga barba de candado

-lo que sea que venga llegara en algunos años- agrego tranquilamente

-odio que seas tan inexpresiva- soltó con una risa hueca

-y yo que seas un bárbaro – sonrió victoriosa cuando el hombre se puso rojo producto de su furia

- ** _FIN_** -


	6. Chapter 6

**La leyenda del rayo carmesí**

DISCLAIMER:

Ahora bien, como todos lo hacen y creo que yo también debo hacerlo he aquí la acostumbrada **Renuncia de derechos** : Naruto, así como todo elemento u caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, lo único que me pertenece es el desarrollo de la historia y los personajes que sean de mi invención y propiedad intelectual

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

-hola - personaje hablando.

\- (¿hola como estas?) - personaje pensando.

 **-me aburres mocoso -** demonio/invocación hablando.

 **\- (ese pervertido otra vez)-** demonio/invocación pensando.

{se levantó y suspiro} - acción que realiza un personaje mientras habla

 **-** la batalla comienza **-** palabras entre guiones puedes significar tanto acciones o palabras que se digan, depende del orden en el que este

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

-Capitulo 6- - **Los días por venir II** –

- ** _En el claro de un bosque_** \- (lunes 6:23 PM)

La figura luego de descender al suelo, solo se dedicó a observar a los hombres que se encontraban ante su presencia, se acercó al bulto que dejo de moverse e hincándose intento ver que había dentro, aunque sabia la respuesta, aun con la túnica negra que ocultaba todo su cuerpo y parte de su rostro pudo desatar los listones del costal que por el olor seguro había sido de papas, ignoro ese detalle pues al asomarse vio una cabellera negra con un mechón rubio

-kami (dios) estará feliz de verte- con voz suave le dijo, adentro de dicho costal estaba un infante no mayor de 8 años que le volteo a ver débilmente -ven dame la mano-

Indico, aunque el niño no se movió pues detrás de aquel ser vio algo insólito, eran un par de alas tan blancas como las de una paloma y grandes como el largo de un caballo

\- (Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi por favor…)- asustado y desesperado pidió ayuda estando al borde de las lágrimas - (¡ese monstruo va a matarme!)-

Repetía en su mente tras haber cerrado los ojos intentando no ver a aquel ser pues tenía en mente que en cualquier momento vería una bestia de dientes afilados

-te asusto? - le pregunto al niño de nuevo cambiando su voz a un tono alegre, casi maternal – mírame-

Dijo mientras se quitaba el gorro de la túnica y dejaba ver su rostro con unos brillantes ojos color ámbar, el pequeño le miro, aunque sintió desconfianza cuando vio a los hombres que le habían raptado

-ellos te asustan? – cuestiono de nueva cuenta al menor que con temor asintió con la cabeza, por su parte solo le pudo sonreír al pequeño antes de que sacara senbon´s desde debajo de su túnica y con velocidad se los lanzara al cuello de los hombres que cayeron al suelo de inmediato tomando con ambas manos sus cuellos intentando no asfixiarse – no te volverán a asustar -

Con plena seguridad le dijo al menor antes de abrir por completo aquel costal y sacarlo lentamente con cuidado notando que estaba maniatado, le tomo la mejilla al niño que solo la miro con nerviosismo

\- ¿Qué eres? – ahora pregunto él, tras quedar maravillado con las alas que salían de su espalda -ellos están durmiendo? -

Le dijo inocentemente mientras apuntaba con sus dos manos a los hombres en el suelo, vio como los ojos color ámbar de su acompañante brillaban alegres antes de que le diera un efusivo abrazo

-soy un ángel -declaro aun abrazándolo, le separo un poco para verle el rostro antes de decirle - vine por ti -

-por qué? – con la curiosidad que solo un niño podía tener le volvió a cuestionar, el cielo en las lejanías se veía gris advirtiendo una inminente lluvia por lo que ignoro su pregunta

-quieres volar? - riendo le contesto, vio de inmediato como la mirada del niño brillo antes de que asintiera con la cabeza, comenzó a quitarle las sogas que tenía en las manos antes de decirle -abrázame fuerte-

El niño hizo caso sin saber qué hacía exactamente lo que aquella persona quería

- ** _País del Fuego_** \- Región Noroeste-

-estoy harta de estar en el carruaje- la voz de una mujer se hizo escuchar, era una mujer prominentes encantos frontales y cabellera rubia en dos coletas junto con un suéter de lana verde y un pantalón azul marino

-seguro que llegaremos con el conde Kotaro muy pronto lady Tsunade – una joven morena le contesto mientras ajustaba las cintas en la cintura de su yukata, ambas se encontraban sentadas dentro de un carruaje de madera de roble de 6 metros por 5 mientras se veían la una a la otra con aburrimiento

-Jiraiya debe de estarse riendo de mi- molesta insistió, el cochero dio tres leves golpes en la madera desde afuera indicando que pronto detendrían su avance, era noche por lo que era seguro que levantarían un campamento para descansar.

-al menos no caminamos – la morena le dijo, pues no se imaginaba caminando entre los soldados y mucho menos durante tantas horas

\- no lo defiendas Shizune – irritada por el viaje solo podía pensar en lo mucho que quería arrancarle la cabeza al sannin de los sapos por dejarla en el carruaje con su sobrina política

-mi lady, Jiraiya-sama debe de estar con sus hombres – la nombrada quiso calmar a la rubia que solo la vio con cansancio

-y porque no con su esposa? – respondió a modo de berrinche

-porque sus hombres pelearan por él, tienen que conocerlo- le dijo, ella había sido medico entre los soldados por lo que siguió -no puede pedirle a esos hombres que mueran por un desconocido-

\- mph- molesta solo contesto, no lo dijo pero le dio la razón a la joven aunque eso no disminuyo su enojo

-mire ya casi llegamos, estamos en el bosque de los lobos – alegremente dijo en voz alta tras asomarse por la pequeña ventana enrejada a su derecha, el estar en ese bosque significaba que estaban a seis días más de camino

- ** _En konoha_** -

Un gran pasillo a oscuras se podía ver, de entre las sombras salió un hombre mayor con vendas en el cuerpo mientras se escuchaba el eco de un bastón golpeando el suelo por cada paso que el daba, detuvo su avance cuando estuvo en una zona iluminada pues con su único ojo vio una sombra moverse

-que haces aquí? – pregunto con desinterés, aunque ciertamente molesto por la intromisión en el lugar, su camisa blanca se veía sucia y su túnica marrón dañada con algunos cortes encima

\- por qué ahora te vistes como pordiosero? – de buen humor intento romper el hielo, aunque el que el hombre no riera solo le hizo sentir incomodo

-me vas a decir a que viniste o tengo que aguantar más bromas estúpidas – con la mira impasible el viejo halcón de guerra miro la figura que seguía en las sombras antes de que se revelara y viera a la mano derecha del Hokage

-Minato quiere que le ayudes – dijo más a modo de orden que como petición, aunque conocía a aquel hombre, Genji comenzó a sentir el frio de estar en un lugar subterráneo por lo que se lamentó no haber llevado más ropa encima

-exactamente cómo? - midiendo sus palabras respondió

-ambos sabemos muy bien cómo – contesto, el viejo hombre se miró molesto ante la respuesta pues era clara la insinuación "usa a ANBU raíz"

-ha estado inactiva por años- manteniendo la compostura le dijo al hombre de vestimenta jonnin

-en serio? - dijo con perceptible burla en su tono de voz

\- si quiere que la reactive, tengo condiciones – sentencio, no se veía complacido con la petición, aunque busco sacarle provecho

\- estoy seguro de que llegaremos a un acuerdo – sonriendo Genji le contesto, por su mente solo pudo pasar el hecho de que la ropa del hombre se veía rota, cosa que no era común en el - (¿alguna pelea?, no, quizá entrenaba)-

- ** _Konoha_** \- - ** _Fortaleza Namikaze_** -

Una figura de 16 años se encontraba dentro de una bañera cuadrada con agua caliente, misma que solo podía pensar en su hermano menor, quería ayudar, pero su padre no lo dejaría, para colmo los únicos lugares donde podía estar solo era en su habitación y en el baño o en la ducha. Solo pensaba en tomar un caballo e ir a rescatarlo, pero no podía hacerlo solo, pensativo se tomó la barbilla, aunque al momento de hacer contacto con sus dedos noto que estaban arrugados por estar tanto en el agua, rio con amargura, se levantó y comenzó a salir de la bañera, aunque noto el detalle de que su ropa no estaba

\- (¡maldita bruja juro que te voy a…!) – así inicio su ataque de ira, estaba desnudo sin toallas y sin ropa, su habitación estaba demasiado lejos como para salir desnudo por lo que solo pudo maldecir al causante de su desgracia, sabía que había sido Hikari, sería tonto no suponerlo pues recordó la mirada de rencor de la mujer cuando la obligo a quedarse mientras sus hermanos y el comían.

Comenzó a caminar a la puerta del lugar, al abrirla asomo la cabeza para ver si había alguien a quien pedir ayuda, y la vio. Sentada con su ropa en su regazo mientras veía la puerta, cuando él se asomó observo como se formó una sonrisa en los labios de la mujer

-que sucede mi "lord" ?, necesita algo? - con un disimulado tono de voz servicial le dijo al menor

-mi ropa- respondió cerrando los ojos mientras arrugaba el rostro

-una coma esta? – desdoblando la camisa la alzo y se la mostro al rubio que abrió los ojos solo para mirarla con furia contenida

-si no me la das juro que- con voz serena intento amenazar a la mujer, misma que intento no reírse

-jura que, ¿qué? - con una sonrisa en los labios le pregunto - ¡oh!, mi "lord" se enojó -

-Hikari (-_-) – advirtió, su voz fue mas grave cosa que hizo a la mujer sentir temor.

-no, espere, no- dijo a modo de súplica cuando vio el mar de emociones que se comenzaba a lanzar sobre ella

- ** _Torre Hokage_** -

Dos adultos se encontraban discutiendo en lo más alto de la torre, uno de ellos vestía una gabardina blanca y el otro un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, los papeles se veían regados por todo el lugar

-¡no me importa lo que hagas!, solo quiero a mi hijo de vuelta, por favor- pidió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

\- hago todo lo que puedo- intento decir, aunque fue interrumpido

-no todo- dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos

-no hablas en serio- incrédulo le dijo, habían discutido por ello hacia un par de días y ahora ella le pedía que provocara alguna situación

-quiero a mi hijo conmigo, si lo tienes que hacer…- le dijo con lágrimas saliendo de sus mejillas

-Mikoto, hice un juramento- intento mantenerse firme a su palabra, pero el sufrimiento de su esposa le provocaba cierto malestar

-¡me importa un bledo tu juramento!- grito entre sollozos, el rubio se sintió ofendido, aunque el verla así lo hizo sentir mal -ella… ella nos puede ayudar-

-lo hare- contesto no muy orgulloso, pedía perdón a los dioses, aunque sabía que era necesario

- ** _FIN_** -

Hola, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien


	7. Chapter 7

**La leyenda del rayo carmesí**

DISCLAIMER:

Ahora bien, como todos lo hacen y creo que yo también debo hacerlo he aquí la acostumbrada **Renuncia de derechos** : Naruto, así como todo elemento u caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, lo único que me pertenece es el desarrollo de la historia y los personajes que sean de mi invención y propiedad intelectual

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

\- hola - personaje hablando.

\- (¿hola como estas?) - personaje pensando.

 **\- me aburres mocoso -** demonio/invocación hablando.

 **\- (ese pervertido otra vez) -** demonio/invocación pensando.

\- {se levantó y suspiro} - acción que realiza un personaje mientras habla

\- la batalla comienza **-** palabras entre guiones puedes significar tanto acciones o palabras que se digan, depende del orden en el que este

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

-Capitulo 7- - **Los días por venir III** –

- **Minato** -

Extrañaba vivir en _fall of empires,_ aunque no lo admitiera, nunca añoro ser Hokage y ello se debía a que su más grande deseo era gobernar las fértiles tierras del oeste, era una verdad que nunca había admitido a nadie. Pero de vez en cuando recordaba lo cálidas que eran las sonrisas de su madre o lo terriblemente molesto que era tener a su hermano menor detrás de él todo el tiempo. Ahora de adulto el solo recordarlo le provocaba una sonrisa, aunque ahora era cosa del lejano pasado.

Extrañaba aquel gran castillo donde creció y donde vivió gran parte de su vida, ahora veía todo a su alrededor con un extraño sentimiento de no ser el mismo que hacía no más de diecisiete años se había casado con Mikoto Uchiha.

El ver a su pasado le abría viejas heridas como el abandono de su padre en cuanto a toda su formación como guerrero, eso no significo que él fuera igual con sus hijos. El mismo le dio sus primeras lecciones sobre como pelear a Menma y en menor medida a Naruto, Mikoto por su parte se encargaba de inculcarle los modales de una dama a Taiga aun cuando su hija se veía más interesada en combatir.

Alejo todos sus pensamientos para volver al mundo real, mismo en el que tenia una espada de doble filo entre manos y frente a el se encontraba un muñeco de entrenamiento con una armadura de hierro. Estando a dos metros de distancia vio al muñeco antes flexionar ambas piernas separándolas medio metro entre sí, tomar la espada con ambas manos levantándola con la mano derecha encima de la izquierda colocándola cerca del hombro derecho entrando en posición de combate.

\- ¡aaaaa!- fue el grito del rubio antes de correr hacia el muñeco y lanzar un corte en diagonal desde derecha a izquierda en caída libre, dejando una abolladura en la parte frontal del peto, como si peleara con alguien real hizo ademan de evitar un ataque girando medio cuerpo antes de alzar su espada nuevamente

-está muerto déjalo- escucho tras de sí, volteo a ver de quien se trataba a través de su hombro izquierdo y vio la fiera mirada de Tsume Inuzuka que cerraba la puerta de la habitación -que quieres rubio? -

Le pregunto con cierta altanería

-soy tu Hokage- dijo intentando no reír ante la falta de respeto, frunció el ceño intentando parecer enojado antes de voltear completamente y ver a la mujer de frente

-es increíble, todo este lugar solo para entrenar- dijo con cierta sorpresa viendo la habitación de arriba abajo, aunque lo que más le llamo la atención fue la pared de la derecha que tenía todo tipo de armas en un estante -mi hija quería uno de estos, pero nunca me pidió dinero-

Comento antes caminar a la estantería mirando fijamente el arma antes de tomar un _pilum_ (jabalina) entre manos.

\- cuando es su cumpleaños? – Minato pregunto a modo de broma, aunque con cierto interés, los Inuzuka eran de los pocos clanes ninja que dejaban que una mujer les liderase por lo que el conocerlos, tenerlos cerca y de su lado siempre le seria de utilidad

\- jajaja – ambos rieron, antes de que ella dejara el arma en su lugar

\- te llame por una razón, quiero que rastreen a alguien – Minato dijo aun de buen humor

\- debe ser importante si me los pides en persona Minato – le respondió con cierta intriga, aunque esta vez una leve sonrisa se formo en el rostro del rubio al ver que no le mostraba ninguna señal de respeto

\- lo es - comento muy tranquilo antes de proseguir - secuestraron a mi hijo –

por su parte la mujer de vestimenta jonnin abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-tu misión será encontrarlo, quiero que me digas si puedo contar contigo? – con mas calma de la que se podría esperar de alguien en esa situación el Namikaze le hizo petición. Pero su tono de voz fue tan sombrío que, aun cuando era una petición Tsume se sintió presionada a decir que sí.

\- p-por supuesto – dijo confundida, antes de acercarse a la pared y recargarse en ella pues sintió sus piernas flaquear, uno de los hombres más importantes del mundo le pedía ayuda, y no de la forma más agradable.

Minato la miro detenidamente, al ver que no había problemas con ella se limpió el sudor en su frente y se volteo dándole la espalda, rápidamente metió ambas manos en un pliegue de su gabardina blanca sacando entonces tres kunai en cada mano para luego lanzarlos al muñeco de practica con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo

-quiero que eso les pase a esos bastardos- dijo refiriéndose a los secuestradores mientras su rostro se iba oscureciendo, la Inuzuka por su parte asintió con cierto temor ante la seriedad de Minato -bien, andando-

Dijo retomando su buen humor, la mujer entonces vio como sus manos comenzaron a temblar

- ** _En el país de la tierra (IWA)_** -

-¡muévanse malditos flojos!- grito con autoridad una vieja y cansada voz -marchamos al amanecer-

-¡ _señor, si señor_!- un unísono de voces le contesto al hombre de baja estatura que flotaba en el aire cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa confiada

-no deberíamos, c-con lo que está pasando ahora- una voz se acerco y le susurro con inseguridad

\- ¡oh! Otra vez tú. Kumo abandonará a konoha si ve la oportunidad de atacar, Kiri no será la excepción- dijo intentando mantener la sonrisa en su rostro, desde la zona más alta del campamento veía a todos sus hombres trabajando mientras su mano derecha seguía insistiendo en detener sus planes

-ha pensado en Suna? – le dijo con cierta desesperación

-nunca llegaran sus tropas a tiempo- contesto con cierta emoción en su voz, la malicia era palpable cosa que Akatsuchi noto. Entonces el nerviosismo comenzó a desaparecer ante la seguridad del Tsuchikage, por lo que por fin se relajó.

\- ¡ya quiero ver la cara de Hanzo cuando vea todo nuestro ejército a sus puertas! – decía con emoción una mujer de larga cabellera morada, al igual que Akatsuchi llevaba puesto un chaleco táctico de color marrón junto con una camisa de color rojo debajo y un pantalón oscuro.

-ves?, Chiaki si comparte la emoción- el viejo hombre de nariz robusta le dijo antes de que sus ojos se abrieran como platos pues al voltear a ver a Akatsuchi su espalda había hecho "crack" -¡mi espaldaaaaaa!-

Algunos de los hombres en el campamento solo rodaron los ojos al ver a su líder como casi a diario quejarse de su espalda

- ** _De vuelta en konoha_** -

Un joven de piel blanca y cabellera negra caminaba entre las poco transitadas calles de konoha de forma despreocupada, miraba al cielo buscando ver las nubes e intentar darles forma mientras pensaba

(este mundo me…)- se dijo a si mismo con cansancio y decepción – (aburre)-

Iba de camino a casa con el uniforme estándar de un chunnin (un chaleco verde), tras comenzar a avanzar cada vez más noto como el número de personas en las calles iba disminuyendo, pero sabía que era normal pues se dirigía de camino al complejo del clan Uchiha, pensó con fastidio el siquiera ver a su padre

\- (ojalá mama tenga la cena lista)- se dijo intentando despejar su mente

\- ¡ITACHI! - el llamado se escuchó, el joven Uchiha de rostro enmarcado por su cabello detuvo su avance solo para voltear y ver a un rubio que corría en dirección a él

\- Menma? - dijo confuso mientras el rubio le daba alcance

-necesito tu ayuda- jadeando el joven rubio le dijo con cierta inseguridad en su voz

-no eh visto a Naruto- con su típica tranquilidad le dijo a Menma, aunque un atisbo de curiosidad surco en su mirada al intentar imaginar en que fechoría se había metido el menor de los Namikaze.

-ven conmigo, tengo cuatro caballos listos- apresurándolo el rubio le dijo, volteo a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie los viera antes de voltear a verlo

-a dónde vamos? - la mirada del joven Uchiha cambio a una mirada fría y analítica, de inmediato tomo en cuenta el detalle de los caballos cosa que significaba que irían muy lejos

-por mi hermano- respondió una vez seguro de que nadie los veía -te prometo que te…-

-lo recompensare, si, si ya se me esa frase- terminando la oración del rubio cuatro años mayor que él se dispuso a caminar a su lado, siguiéndolo con premura hacia la zona más transitada de la aldea - (Menma es clase caballero y yo ninja, ¿quiénes serán los otros dos?)-

Se cuestiono con prudencia antes de mirar a Menma que tenia el rostro sudoroso y que además vestía su armadura de entrenamiento, Itachi noto entonces que el asunto seria delicado

- **EN OTRO LUGAR** -

-ya está aquí- una gruesa voz resonó en una habitación que muy pobremente era iluminada por velas de cera

-sí, lo traje como pediste- informo, la oscuridad del lugar le incomodaba por el frio que se generaba, pero aun a oscuras sentía la mirada del hombre sentado en aquel sofá

-los cuerpos? – se atrevió a preguntar interesado en como pudo deshacerse de ellos

\- los deje cerca de las fronteras – respondió intentando dejar el tema de lado

\- perfecto – dijo al aire satisfecho antes de levantarse de aquel sofá y comenzar a caminar en todo el lugar

\- iré a ver como esta – sabiendo que ya no era útil ahí quiso retirarse, por su mente cruzo la cara de aquel pequeño de cabello negro que había hecho un berrinche pues de camino había comenzado a llover y se había mojado. Aun cuando seguían volando lo oía quejarse cada que una parte de su cabello le cubría la parte derecha del rostro

\- no te encariñes con el – el hombre le advirtió tras notar la mirada que había puesto cuando menciono al menor

- ** _FIN_** -

Hola


End file.
